Up The Stairs
by HipsterCoyote
Summary: Daryl Dixon is not a virgin. No, he lost that card one sweltering, Georgian night after his birthday. Funny how climbing a set of stairs can lead to your entire world being turned upside down... Daryl/OC, focus is on Daryl though.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, the writing style may feel a little strange at first but I believe it was the best way to capture Daryl's experience...anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Contrary to the rumour currently being passed in loud whispers around his camp; Daryl Dixon wasn't a virgin. Not in the physical sense at least.  
No, Merle had made sure his little brother became a real man barely a day after his 16th birthday. And Daryl had a feeling he had only waited that long so as to avoid any more run-ins with the law about ages of consent and such.

It was a day that Daryl wanted to bury deep down from embarrassment but at the same time he could never forget it. It had been too awkward, too hot…too much to handle, even now, so many years later.

* * *

"Daryl, get yer ass down here!"

Merle's voice carried down the bleak, trailer hallway an' made me want to get outta bed less than I already did. Must'a caught on tha' our drunken bastard of a father was out on another week-long bender an' come home. He could barely remember where his own dumb head was sometimes so I know he wasn't here to celebrate my birthday. Not that it ever was, not since momma went an' burnt herself down to nothin'.

"DARYL!" his voice pierced my ears again, "don't make me come in there and whoop yer ass…"

"Hmph, glad someone's carryin' on the family legacy then…" I muttered to the stale air of my room while continuin' to lay there for another moment or two, arms crossed over my head to block out, well, everythin'.

Not really in the mood for another beating I hauled myself off'a the dingy bed and slowly made my way to where my dopehead of a brother was waiting impatiently.

"What tha' fuck d'ya want Merle?" I grunted, in no mood for his games today.

"Well, lookie here, birthday boy finally got up off his ass to see his big bro, what, no hug for ol' Merle?" He taunted as he slapped my back.

"Fuck you Merle." I said as I pushed his hand away while thinkin', "Huh, fucker actually remembered, goddamn birthday miracle…"

"Well shit little brother, tha' ain't no way to greet someone who brought ya a present, is it?"

I could only snort in disbelief, only gift I ever got from him was the day he moved out and that ain't much of a present when you earned both his AND your own beatings from the old man because of it.

I went to grab my old, beat up crossbow, I wasn't going to spend today stuck in this hellhole, might as well go hunt me some dinner. Merle's hand shot out and pushed me back by the shoulder before I could even get my fingers around the thing.

"Ohoho no lil bro, ya ain't goin' to go sulk in the damn woods with yer furry friends today," he said as he moved to stand directly in front my crossbow, "I said I had a present for ya and yer goin' ta accept it whether ya wan' to or not."

"Fuck, Merle I-"

"Now ya go pretty yerself up princess, 'cause we gonna have ourselves a fine nigh' tonigh'." He said as he pushed me back towards the hallway while I narrowed my eyes at him.

I don' trust that fucker, I ain't ever seen Merle so damn happy before, not even that night he got with those three hookers...

"The fuck's he plannin'…" I muttered to myself as I made my way to our tiny bathroom.

I wasn't sure how he wanted me to "pretty myself up", us Dixons ain't exactly a black tie kinda family, our momma only had one good dress for herself no thanks to the bastard she decided to marry, all his paychecks went to booze, drugs and his fucking benders with whatever bitch was dumb enough to run off with him. Giving my face a quick scrub with the sliver of soap that was probably grimier than my own damn face was, I heard Merle telling me to "hurry yer ass up boy!"

Minutes later I stomped past him, wearin' a relatively cleaner button down flannel, and flipped him the bird followed by a surly;

"This better be fuckin' worth it Merle."

"Oh it will little brother, ol' Merle ain't never let ya down yet, has he?"

I almost let out a laugh at that statement, but it came out as a scoff and narrowin' of my eyes. He had to be hopped up on somethin', ain't no way Merle just said he's never let me down while he's still sober.

Soon as we got in his old beat up pickup, he tore outta there like he had some hellhounds on his tail. Which, with tha' track record o' his, I guess was true.

The sun jus' beginnin' to set was all but blindin' me, and with my head restin' on my hand on the open window with no choice but to go wherever Merle was fuckin' goin', I silently brooded.

His plans never fuckin' end up good, probably takin' me t'be a drug mule or somethin'…

I could see the smug-faced bastard look over at me every once in a while, that smirk just kept gettin' bigger an' bigger an' it was startin' to piss me off.

"'the fuck're we goin' Merle?"

Nothin'. Fuckin' nothing. Just another goddamn smirk.

I swear t'god, if there ain't a damn unicorn or somethin' at the end o' this ride, 'm gonna stomp his ass.

* * *

"We're here little brother."

"'the fuck's this place?"

The grin on my brother's face as I asked that coulda rivaled that freaky Cheshire cat fucker.

No answer again, just the creak of his door as he got out an' banged impatiently on the hood until I got out myself.

Steppin' over the legs of some poor fucker passed out on the ground, bottle of Jack in his hands, I made my way to where Merle was standin' by a plain, black door. He handed the guy guardin' the entrance a tiny bag, the red lights reflectin' offa the crystals inside.

I fuckin' knew it.

Merle waved me over, pushin' me past his new buddy an' into the darkness. I stumbled a bit, my eyes not used to the lack of light yet.

"Just keep walkin' straight little bro, we're almos' to yer present…"

Shuffling forward, my hand brushed against a metal handle, cautiously pullin' it open I was hit by a wall of sound, booze and some bright motherfuckin' lights.

…that. Fuckin'. Bastard.

A strip joint. A fuckin' strip joint.

"Surprise little brother!" Came Merle's raucous yell from beside me, as he slapped me on the back a few times.

"I'm fuckin' outta here Merle, I'll walk back." I had no desire to go to a strip joint, I could practically _smell_ The Clap makin' its round t'all the pricks in the place. I wasn' interested in no hooker, and as much'a pussy as it makes me sound, I wasn' interested inna woman who I had to pay to take her clothes off. My fuckin' right hand was free _an'_ I knew where it'd been.

"Oh no ya ain't, I ain't wastin' some'a my best shit jus' so ya can go home an' dirty up them dirty magazines of yers." He growled at me, wavin' over some other beefed up bouncer.

I stood beside Merle, ain't had no other choice with his hand diggin' inta my shoulder like it was.

"Well little bro, yer about to become a real man! Migh' even drop those balls of yers if yer lucky." And with that he led me through the joint, the guy he jus' spoke to trailin' behind us.

"Shut the fuck up Merle…" was all I had to spit back at him.

The music was pulsing through my head, the bass line of 'Cherry Pie' makin' the ground shake. Letting my eyes tear themselves from the ground I was met with a sight that made me glad I was wearin' the fuckin' baggiest pair of pants I owned.

Poles on neon lit stages were scattered everywhere. And half naked female bodies were clinging on to the poles in ways I'd only ever seen in a damn porno. Sweat covered tits were bein' pushed in men's faces and outta the corner of my eye green bills were bein' stuck in the crotch of some stripper's tiny thong.

Parts of my body reacted instantly, the boxers I'd put on this morning suddenly feelin' much tighter than they did when I wasn' surrounded by women grinding on poles.

Fuckin' traitor… I muttered in my head as I glanced down at the small tent in my jeans.

I could feel myself bein' led up some stairs and faintly hear Merle goin' on about something behind me but it was muffled. Everything was muffled. 'Cept for the sound of blood rushin' through my head as I tried to think of old ladies, freshly gutted deer, anything to will away the hard-on I currently had.

"DARYL!"

Jolted out of thoughts of the first time I dressed a deer, I was met with identical smirks from Merle and the bouncer, both of them glancing at the crotch of my pants and giving me smug looks.

"Looks like yer already good to go there little brother...I still got the bigger dick though." He smirked again, makin' sure to add in a crotch grab just as the door numbered with a 6 opened up.

"Well hey there sugar, you Daryl? Merle's told me all about you cutie!" Came a husky, feminine voice.

Cutie? I ain't no goddamn cutie an' why the fuck's Merle been talking to her about me?

…oh that motherfucker.

He bought me a goddamn prostitute.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I combined chapters 1 and 2 because they were both relatively short and sounded better as one complete chapter after I re-read them...**

**THAT MEANS; if you missed the original chapter 2, it can now be found back in chapter 1****...so please go read that before starting this chapter!**

**And also, thanks to everybody who's favourited/followed/reviewed and read so far! It means a lot. 3**

* * *

"You okay there sugar?"

I grunted noncommittally, trying to look anywhere but the woman in just her panties in front of me.  
"Like I said, he ain't ever been much of a talker, boy's always stuck in that damn head of his."

"Oh I'm sure I'll be able to take good care of at least one of his heads, don't you worry." The words were practically purred out of those full, red-stained lips.

And just like that, I was fucking hard again. Figures.

"Don't worry little bro, Darla here will take good care of you, she's paid for already and everything so…," He pushed the door open wider and damn near threw me in past the so called Darla. "don't do nothing I wouldn't do, I'll be downstairs when you're done."

And with a final shit-eating grin from Merle and a slam of the door, Darla and I were alone.

Small hands were pushing my tall form towards a bed and I landed with a thump, an' a prostitute suddenly sittin' on my lap. Oh nope, not just sitting; now she was grinding.

"Ooh well you are a growing boy, aren't ya?" Those pouty lips whispered just barely against my own dry, cracked ones. A faint blush spreading across my cheeks, I could feel that tent in my pants growin' larger by the second.

"I…uh…I'm a…oh fuck." I stuttered out, her curvy hips suddenly grinding down hard.

"You ain't had your cherry popped, don't worry about it sugar, your brother already told me." She said an' grinned, her slim fingers unbuttoning my flannel shirt, those hips never stoppin' their movements.

My hands were at my sides, proppin' myself up awkwardly when it hit me.

_Fuck, I have no idea what I'm doing. This ain't nothing like my hand jesus christ._

Darla, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly what she was doin' and by the time she'd slid my shirt offa me and grabbed my own larger, calloused hands with her soft ones and placed them on her hips, I was 'bout ready to blow. Painfully hard now, I didn' give a damn that she was getting' paid for this, I jus' needed some relief.

"Fuck, Darla…I-" I panted out, her lips trailing across my jaw an' down my neck, if she didn't stop grindin' her damn hips soon I'd be goin' home with a wet spot on my jeans.

Suddenly the incessant pressure on the bulge in my pants stopped an' I let out a gasp, my sweaty palms comin' up to rake through the dirty-blonde mess of hair on my head. Tryin' to control my breathing, and the blood currently rushing to my cock, I squeezed my eyes shut.

They snapped open again when I felt delicate fingers unzipping my jeans and that same feminine, smoker's voice tell me to raise my hips. Faster than I could blink both they and my boxers were off an' thrown to the side, the blush growin' deeper and creepin' down my neck as the bleached-blonde woman on her knees in front of me contemplated my dick.

_Oh fuck she's on her knees fuckin' Christ Merle I don't know whether to fucking clock you one or thank you. Shit she's a fuckin' hooker she's probably had dicks the size of a goddamm ruler, she's not gonna want to suck me off now so good fuckin' job there Mer-_

A warm, wet mouth suddenly slidin' down to the base of my cock cut my train of thought off an' left me gasping out a "holy shit." Nothin' my hand had ever done in the pitch black o' my room could compare to the feelin' of this woman givin' me a blowjob right now.

Her muffled moans vibrated along my length and whether they were real or jus' part of her show I didn't fuckin' care at the moment 'cause shit, did it feel good. Her nails diggin' into my thighs when she started lickin' the head of my cock like it was a lollipop were probably the only thing keepin' me from busting my load right then and there. My own hands were grasping at the bed, knuckles turnin' white from the grip.

_Shit should I grab her hair? Do women even like havin' their head pushed down like that, is it off limits because she's a hooker? Should I ask her? Fuck Daryl, the hell would ya ask her you fuckin' idiot, shit shit shit I shoulda payed more attention to Merle's fuckin' drunken rambles 'bout all the pussy he's gotten…_

My hips were movin' on their own now, awkwardly thrusting upwards, afraid I was gonna hurt her somehow while the tightening in my groin was growin' by the minute. Darla's head was movin' faster now, curls bouncing, saliva and my pre-cum drippin' down her chin and onto her chest, lookin' like she was straight outta one o' my skin mags.

_Oh fuck I hope she knows when to stop because I fuckin' won't be able to holy shit her mouth feels good, fuck do I tell her when I'm about to cum or do I stay quiet? Do hookers automatically swallow or will she be offended SHIT this is fuckin' complicated!_

"Ah fuck…" I groaned out, feeling the coil in my stomach just about to unravel, my muscles tensing while I could feel a white heat racin' to my pelvis…my arms shaking from this new form of pleasure, my mouth dropped open ready to let out a long moan. Nothin' had ever felt this good before, and I wasn' about to stop here that's for damn sure.

And the warmth, the wetness, everythin', disappeared. My cock was pulsing, pre-cum dripping from the head, so close to cumming I could almost taste it.

"Ah ah ah sugar, we ain't even got to the best part yet…" Darla said and winked one of those deep green eyes at me, that pink tongue that had almost just brought me to fuckin' Nirvana peeking out to gather up a spot of pre-cum at the side of her lips.


End file.
